Nothing Else to Live For
by The Raccoon
Summary: Harold is in a deep depression weeks after Leshawna's death. One shot Summary sucks, just read. rated T for character death and coarse language. UPDATED


Well, this is my first attempt at a suicide fic. Hope you like it. Oh, and BTW, TDA never happened.

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

It was a rainy night downtown in the city of Toronto. It was about ten years after "Total Drama Island." and Harold McGrady was sitting at a bar. Tears secreted out of his eyes. He just wanted to be alone. Leshawna had been killed a few weeks ago. He now had nothing to live for. Things got worse when he found out that it was Duncan who raped and murdered the woman he loved with all his heart. The best years of his life was when he was with Leshawna. They got married, had a sweet honeymoon in Venice followed by a hot night doing "the birds and the bees" in the bedroom of a 5 star hotel. Life just couldn't get any better. He was supposed to be having kids by now if it weren't for that bastard Duncan. His worst nemesis had finally hit Harold where it hurt the most. Harold had avenged Leshawna's death. Yet he had killed Duncan slowly and painfully, it was still not enough to raise his depression. He had met dozens of therapists and psychiatrists but none of them could make him feel better.

"You've got to get out of this depression sometime." Cody said as he walked up to Harold. Cody was the bartender at the bar. Though the place was closed, knowing Harold's life was so terrible at this point he let him stay in the after hours so he could have some isolation.

"No, I can't. I must be with her. It's time for me to kick the bucket!" Harold said as more tears came out of his eyes.

"Don't think like that!" Cody retorted. "I know you can pull through this, you can't just can't give up, be strong!"

"No, I can't, just let me be! Gosh." Harold said.

"You have to stop greiving and celebrate her life, Leshawna would want to to go on and enjoy yourself"

"Easy for you to say!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the one whose wife was raped and murdered by someone who was their worst nemesis ever since the time of college!"

"Dude calm down." "I'm 27 and still single, so at least you have a better love life.

"since you here, could you give me another shot of porter and some stout"

"Here, It's on me." Cody said as he handed Harold the alcoholic beverage. As Harold drank the stuff he had a flash back of that horrible night:

-FLASHBACK-

Leshawna and Harold were just leaving from a party that night when they stopped to fill the car with gas. After filling up the car with gas, Harold went in the store. That was when Duncan made his life changing move. He ran to the car and broke the window. Leshawna screamed at the top of her lungs as Duncan came in. Ducnan took out a gun and forced Leshawna out of the car behind the trees and bushes at the back of the parking lot.

"W-what do you want?" Leshawna asked.

"I want you ass." Duncan grinned evily.

"Either the clothes come off or the trigger gets pulled." Duncan said while pointing his gun at Leshawna. As soon as she was completely undressed Duncan went in to claim his prize...

As he finished up, Leshawna was crying as Duncan pulled out his pocket knife.

"This won't hurt a bit..." Duncan said as He started stabbing the woman. At this point, Harold had came out of the store only to find Leshawna not being there. Then he heard leshawma's screams of agony. He ran to her aid but was too late. Duncan had already stabbed Leshawna in the neck.

"Nooo!" Harold screamed as he knelt beside Leshawna's now dead body. Then he turned to Duncan.

"You asshole!" Harold yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What can I say," Duncan said in his usual sly tone. "The sex was great, I can tell you that."

"You fucktard, you killed her!" Harold screamed as he jumped up and pinned Duncan down to the yelled at Duncan at how messed up his actions were as he threw punches at Duncan's face and chest. He took the knife out of Duncan's hand and started stabbing the evil man. When Harold was almost done, Duncan was in intense pain. He waited a bit to let Duncan's adrenaline go away so he could absorb all the pain and finally Harold said:

"Farewell on your journey into the pits of hell you mother fucker!" as he crushed Duncan's skull with his foot, finally putting an end to this wretched man's life. Duncan was now no more than a bloody pulp in the grass. Harold then knelt beside Leshawna's Corpse and put his hand against Leshawna's face. It was still warm. He then broke down and cried.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Getting wasted won't numb the pain, I'm leaving, good night." Harold said as he sighed.

"Bye." Cody said. Cody had an intense feeling of worry and sympathy for the guy Harold walked out in to the Torontonian streets. Harold walked to his home. As he started to cry more when he entered his house. The house was completeley dark. Harold walked in to the living room where he picked up he and Leshawna's wedding picture. He would never forget that magical day. Then he saw a picture of him and Leshawna in a gondala in Venice. Boy was that a wonderfull honeymoon It was also the time they conceived their would-be first child. Harold couldn't take it anymore, Everything in his house reminded him of her. and he just couldn't take life anymore. So he took a knife from the kitchen and started to cut his writs. Soon, blood started to gush out of his wrists. It was bot fast enough and was too painfull. So then he took out the gun, aimed, and fired...

THE END

R & R!


End file.
